Talk:Spock
Spock's Position as First Officer The main article on Spock claims that Kirk acknowledged Spock as First Officer AFTER Mitchell died, but this is incorrect; Spock was First Officer from the very beginning of Kirk's captaincy. In "Where No Man Has Gone Before," Spock bellows orders like "Deflectors full intensity" that would not be the province of the Science Officer but of the First Officer. In addition, both Leonard Nimoy's autobiography I Am Spock, AND The Making of Star Trek -- which was co-written by Gene Roddenberry -- make it clear that Spock was First Officer during the events of "Where No Man Has Gone Before." 06:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC) WLS Removed speculation I've removed the speculative comments, "This may have been to signify his position as the ship's first officer. It was possible that he was a brevet commander at the time, with an official rank of lieutenant commander." --Defiant (talk) 12:28, January 2, 2016 (UTC) When they first met? "Kirk presumably first met his half-Vulcan science officer Spock upon succeeding Christopher Pike as captain of the Enterprise in 2265." So they never crossed paths previously elsewhere? Was that ever stated unequivocally? --LauraCC (talk) 17:13, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :If it was, I'd imagine it would be in . --Defiant (talk) 18:35, August 5, 2016 (UTC) PNA The section "Starfleet career" is lacking some TAS info. --LauraCC (talk) 21:00, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Quote Sorry? this quote is a quote by Kirk, not Spock. I think the quote should be a Spock quote.--Sam Westly (talk) 01:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Nothing about that in the guidelines. If a greater quote can be found that's one thing, but just the quote being by someone else isn't a problem. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:09, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Spock's marriage (not to T'Pring) Picard says, in , that he met Sarek once "briefly at his son's wedding." Was this the only mention of Spock being married? I also don't see a mention of this in Spock's article, wondering if there's a reason. There's no dating on the quote, but since Picard was a young lieutenant "many years ago" this would put it probably in the 2330s. Sorry if this is already part of a discussion somewhere -- couldn't find it. Thebilldude (talk) 04:51, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :How do we know it wasn't another son being spoken of? Sarek adopted a half-Human/half-Vulcan son in the original version of , and while that obviously isn't canon, I don't think it's been outrightly stated how many sons Sarek had, as it says on the page about him that he had "at least" 3 sons, one of whom (still active, afawk) was Spock Two. So, I don't think it can be stated outrightly that it was definitely Spock who married. --Defiant (talk) 05:46, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Spock Two is not Sarek's son. Unless Sarek had some other son in the 24th century who has never been mentioned, the wedding reference must be about Spock. --NetSpiker (talk) 09:40, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :On the contrary, I would say Spock Two was Sarek's son... unless I'm misunderstanding something about the cloning process. The genetic material in Spock Two partly originated from Sarek, right?! --Defiant (talk) 13:47, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::A clone isn't really anyone's son. --NetSpiker (talk) 14:18, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Ah, well I suppose you can say it could have been a different person. I would have thought Picard would have specified which son since it would be ambiguous in that case. There doesn't appear to be any mention of this person in either Spock's or Sarek's pages. Is there a way to make a decision and update the articles? The quote itself is mentioned in Picard's page. Thebilldude (talk) 15:15, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :It is mentioned in the Sarek page, just not here, on the Spock page. --Defiant (talk) 15:38, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :So as to avoid speculation, I reckon we should keep it how it currently is, with the info on the Sarek page but not in the Spock article. --Defiant (talk) 15:50, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Oh, yeah I see that now. Though it's worded as though this person is Spock, isn't it? The paragraph is talking about Spock and the line is: Sarek was present at his son's wedding before they again stopped speaking to each other; Seems like something to resolve, probably by re-wording to make it ambiguous. Also, I see this is discussed on the Sarek talk page. Apologies for duplicating the topic here. Thebilldude (talk) 15:56, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, and I agree it should be reworded... but that's another matter.... --Defiant (talk) 16:41, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :I've removed the following note from this page, regarding the wedding: "If it was indeed Spock's wedding, it would have occurred between 2327 and 2333. Since Picard graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2327 and was promoted to lieutenant commander when he was given command of the in 2333, he was a lieutenant at some point during the intervening time span." This note is (or at least seems) too speculative. For instance, how do we know Picard didn't, hypothetically, jump ranks from ensign to being given a field commission to lieutenant commander?! Also, if we accept the timing of the wedding between 2327 and 2333, and if it's dependant on Picard's activities... surely we must accept the wedding would have been then regardless of whether it was Spock's wedding or not(?) --Defiant (talk) 20:45, February 20, 2017 (UTC)